Unexpected Love
by Chosen One Rise
Summary: Tikal admits her well-kept secret to her best friend, and unexpectedly finds herself in a relationship she never would have imagined. PLEASE RR! if u read, PLEASE review! Chapter THREE IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

All characters except "Cass" are either Sega's or Archie's. Songs are sung by Norah Jones. Really pretty music!!!!! Just to let you know, the first song has nothing to with the story, but the others do. I REALLY LIKE MUSIC (and Knuckles)!!!!!!!  
-Chosen One (Alex)  
  
"What a day." Tikal sighed as she looked over the marble balcony outside her room. Birds were chirping, the sun was beaming out on the island, and she felt peace in the air. "Why am I all of a sudden bored to death?" she said to her self.  
She looked down and underneath the balcony she could see a small pond.  
"Knock-knock!" She heard someone say behind her. She spun around.  
"Oh, hi, Cass."  
"Why so glum on such a beautiful day?" Cass said as she walked up beside her friend.  
"Ya know, I'm not sure.it could be boredom" Tikal lied.  
"Why didn't you say so?! Come on, we can go in to town!" Cass exclaimed.  
"Okay. I guess."  
  
In town..  
  
Tikal looked around. She hadn't been in town much lately, and felt she was missing a lot. Then she saw Knuckles and his friends at the diner. She could see them through the window. She turned to her social friend.  
"Tikal, wanna hit the mall?" Cass asked.  
"Ahhh, you know, Cass, I haven't eaten all morning. Wanna stop at the diner first?"  
"Wait a minute. I know who is in there. don't tell me, Tikal, you like the guardian?" Cass giggled.  
"What's so funny about that? And even if I did, I'd be in town a whole lot more." Tikal tried to cover up, but Cass knew her all to well, she could see right through her.  
"Tikal, you obviously haven't been around much." Cass started. "No one has a chance with him because of Julie-Su." Tikal looked at the diner window again. She noticed something she hadn't before.Knuckles had his arm around a girl.  
"No one gets him, especially people who won't fight for it."  
"Ooo, I hate fighting." Tikal said to her self. She watched Knuckles laughing with the Chaotix and Julie-Su. He looked so happy. She wanted to do something about Julie-Su, but the only thing that came to mind was fighting, and that was wrong.  
"Oh, if only I could--"  
"Tikal, it's no use trying any thing. I'm sorry, but he is so in love. I frequently see them kissing, and.I'd love to cheer you on, but.it's just hopeless." Tikal could tell her friend really meant it. Cass was barely serious, but when she was, she was.  
"Let's go in any way. I mean, who can't bear two babes like us?" Cass smiled.  
"Cass, you always make me feel better. Thanks."  
"Hey! That's what friends are for!"  
  
Tikal and Cass walked inside the diner and sat on the other side of the room. Tikal made sure she was able to see Knuckles, even though her love was hopeless.  
"What are you going to have, Tikal?" Cass asked.  
"I'm not sure.maybe.uhh. I know, that." Tikal pointed to something on the menu and Cass agreed to have the same.  
"So, Tikal, have you ever talked to the guardian before? I mean, would he ever recognize you?" Cass whispered, even though no one would hear her.  
"Um, well, once I met him at a meeting my father held. Another time I met him at a dance where we just talked about, like, how he and Sonic had saved the world and stuff, but I'm not sure if he would recognize me." Tikal slumped on the bench with her head in her hand, watching Knuckles and Julie-Su. *Sigh* Tikal darted her eyes from the concerned look on her friend's face, and the person she would never be able to talk to without choking. She turned around to talk to Cass.  
"Cass, why are we here? I just don't think we should be here. I have no chance with him."  
"Aww, don't feel so bad." Cass patted Tikal's arm. She smiled. That made her feel better.  
"It's just, every time love him even more, and the more I want to talk to him, but every time I even get two yards closer to him I choke up."  
"Oh, Tikal, that's natural."  
"Really?"  
"Of course." Cass assured her. Tikal looked over at Knuckles again. He saw her. She quickly faced the other way, with wide eyes. "He saw me." She hissed.  
"Wooooh, here he comes, Tikal, in for the bait!"  
"You're silly.he's probably just.getting up to wash his hands! Yeah, that's it." Tikal squeaked. She looked over again, sitting up. He was getting close and she felt tense. Soon he was standing at the table.  
"Hi.aren't you Princess Tikal?"  
"Yeah, I mean, yes."  
"Do you remember me? I'm the guardian.Knuckles."  
"Oh, yes." She said, standing up. She shook his hand and introduced him to Cass.  
"Hello, guardian!"  
"Please, call me Knuckles."  
"Okay, Knuckles!"  
"Please, would you sit with us?" Tikal asked, she tried to force out the words without squeaking or sounding nervous.  
"Oh, I can't.I have my friends over there. I just wanted to ask if you were going to that ball your father is hosting."  
"Well, I kind of have to, you know."  
"Yeah, of course. Well, I'll see you there, right?"  
"Yes. Are your friends going?"  
"No, they weren't invited. see ya later!"  
"Yeah." he walked back to his table before she could say any thing else.  
"C'mon, Cass! I need to get out of here!" Tikal forced out, frowning.  
"Why?!" Tikal pulled her out the door faster than Sonic could run. When they were outside, out of sight, Tikal fell on her knees; her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. If she was crying or laughing, Cass didn't know. For all she knew, it could have been both.  
"I.I.I.I can't believe I." Tikal sputtered.  
"You're just excited, Tikal. It wasn't that bad was it?"  
"Bad?" Tikal looked up. "It was amazing. It happened so quick.what did happen? I wasn't sure I could hold in the choking for much longer."  
"I have never seen any one so in love with some one in all my life.you shouldn't have kept it a secret so long, Tikal."  
"Well what else am I to do? I'm supposed to marry a prince. Not the guardian. Its just like that." Tikal tried to stand, but her trembling legs collapsed beneath her.  
"Oooh." She started crying.  
"What is there to cry about?" Cass knelt beside her friend. "You talked to him didn't you? He asked you if you were going to the dance!"  
"Well.that was a stupid question for him to ask," She sobbed "He knew I was going.why wouldn't I? I'm the princess!"  
"And that signifies."  
"I don't know." Tikal avoided the real answer.  
"He obviously wants to see you, Tikal!"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Of course I do!" Tikal smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Then you'll have to help me figure out what I'm going to wear. I don't want to look silly in front of him." Tikal said, getting a hold of her self.  
"Tikal, that's my specialty! Now do you want to go home and pick something out, or do you want something new?"  
"Ummm, you think I have any thing up to date?"  
"No."  
"Okay, let's go to the mall." Tikal said in a disappointed voice.  
  
At the mall.  
  
"That looks perfect on you, Tikal!!!" Cass exclaimed, standing back.  
"The only.problem. is.it's.to.tight." Tikal said, holding her breath.  
"That's a huge problem. Wouldn't want you to pop right in front of him, now would we?!" Cass tried to make her laugh, but she didn't. "Okay, okay, let's get you out of this one."  
Many dresses later, Tikal found the one that she liked the most. A long, red, sparkled, halter-top dress. "This is the one!" Tikal looked down at her feet. They were covered up. The dress was long, but she could still walk.  
"You look dashing dahling!" Cass giggled. "He'll definitely have something to look at."  
"I'm so excited!" Tikal squealed.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Tikal! Everyone is here! You have to come down stairs!" Cass shooed Tikal out the door.  
"What happens if he decides not to come?" Tikal asked, trying to stay in the safety of her room.  
"I saw him down there." Cass answered. "With Sonic."  
"Are you sure it was him? I mean, it could been someone else, like,"  
"Oh, shut-up and come down stairs!"  
"Yes, master." Although Tikal was really excited to see him, she fretted. She didn't want to be disappointed. She didn't want him to be disappointed. Either that or she didn't want to be embarrassed. What happens if he didn't really want to see her? What happens if he was just a flatterer who had hoped to steal her heart away? She didn't know. "Well, I'll have to find out." Tikal said under her breath.  
"Cass, I really have to thank you." Tikal said looking down at the ground.  
"Awww, don't thank me, Tikal. You just had to get your self motivated."  
"No, but I really must. Thank you."  
"Yeah, okay, lover girl, now there's your target, go get 'em!" Cass said, pushing Tikal along. There wasn't anybody she knew where Cass had pointed, but she knew what Cass meant.  
"Nope, I'm going to do it the old fashioned way." Tikal said, looking confident. "I'm going to wait for him!" She walked down the stairs toward the crowd.  
"Being a princess is too much for her." Cass said, shaking her head.  
  
Tikal looked left and right and started to walk toward the buffet table. She saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and.Shadow? Well, he is the ultimate life form.She thought as she approached them. Where was Knuckles? Cass lied?!?! Tikal thought. She spun around to look back at the staircase, where Cass had been standing. Tikal expected to she Cass standing there watching her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Knuckles?" She said, turning around.  
"Close, but no cigar!" Sonic said with Amy clinging on to him.  
"Oh, hello, Sonic. How are you?" She said as politely as she could.  
"Good, you?"  
"Just fine."  
"Love the dress, hehe!" Amy said in a cute voice.  
"Thank you. I like yours as well."  
"Really? Sonikku bought it for me!" She squeaked, looking up at him. He looked away and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know how I tolerate her!" He said in disgust.  
"You wouldn't happen to know were the guardian is, would you?" Tikal finally said.  
"Guardian? Oh, oh, you mean Knuckles?" Sonic said in confusion.  
"Yes, that's him."  
"Um.he's just walkin' around, I guess." Music started playing, and people started to dance. It was a slow song that Tikal really liked.  
  
I. waited till I saw the sun, don't know why I didn't come.  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come,  
I don't know why I didn't come.  
  
When I saw the break of day,  
Wish that I could fly away,  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching tear drops in my hand.  
  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever.  
  
Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone.  
  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever.  
  
Something has to make you run,  
I don't know why I didn't come.  
I feel as empty as a drum,  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come.  
  
It was a beautiful song that made Tikal feel sentimental. Towards the middle of the song, Knuckles came up to Tikal.  
"Hello." He said kindly, and more sweetly than she had ever heard him talk. The song in the back around calmed her down. She didn't feel nervous, or anxious. Just content.  
"Hello.Knuckles." She said with a smile.  
"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.  
"Of course." She smiled and took it.  
  
While on the dance floor, another song sung by the same person came on. It was called "Lonestar". They swayed to the slow beat. She looked up at him, and for a minute she thought she was going to cry of happiness. He looked down at her and smiled. Did he think it was as romantic as she did? Did he love her? Wait a minute.why would he love me? He's got a girl friend! Am I sinning by taking him away from her? This is too romantic to stop.I'll wait till after. She thought. She didn't realize she had a perplexed look on her face. "Is everything all right?" He asked, wondering what she was thinking about.  
"Yes, I'm fine." The song ended, and they stayed there on the dance floor holding each other, when he said, "You know, I'm thirsty.you want to have a drink?" he said, pulling away, but politely. I must be making him uncomfortable.better cool it. she thought. "Um, sure." Tikal said, dazed and amazed at what had just happened. He started walking away when she said, "Actually, I'll pass.you go ahead.I think I'll go out to the balcony." She said, biting her lip, turning around.  
Oh, shoot, did I reject her? Maybe she was thinking about Julie-Su and I.shoot. Knuckles thought, watching her walk away with one of her hands cupped in the other dropping down below her waist. He stood there, just watching, and wondering what he had done.  
  
Tikal leaned against the balcony with her arms folded, the way she had been before all this had happened. She shed a tear, and it made ripples in the pond below. Although she was very happy she had such a chance with Knuckles, she felt as though she was making a sin by "stealing" him away, as Cass called it. She put her elbows on the banister and put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
"Is it really that bad?" She thought of Cass saying. She looked down. On the bench below, she saw Cass and her boyfriend kissing. They didn't see the ripples her tears made, for they were too engrossed in each other.  
Like someone had read her mind, she heard someone say, "Is it really that bad?" She looked around. There was Knuckles again. "Did I hurt you?" he said, walking toward her.  
"No." She started crying without even noticing. She turned again and watched her tears go into the pond and she noticed Cass wasn't there anymore.  
"Then what's wrong?" He leaned against the banister a couple feet away. "Are you sure I didn't do anything to cause such tears?"  
"No.it's me.or you.I'm not sure." They looked at each other.  
"You're thinking of Julie-Su." He did it again. He was amazing. It was like he was reading her mind.  
"Am I an open book?" She asked.  
"Well," he said looking up at the stars. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you're thinkin' bout." He smiled at her. That smile.she thought.  
"Okay, okay." She started to cry. "I am thinking about her." She talked between tears. "I wasn't sure.I just." She looked down. He sat on the top of the banister and frowned. He looked down at his crossed legs. "Please, princess, don't cry." He said.  
"Do you." This time she couldn't get a hold of her self.  
"Do I what?" He got off the banister and walked closer to her. He put his arm around her.  
"Do you.love her.or me?" At first it sounded silly, but she needed to know the truth.  
"Well, according to the night we've had together, I'd say you." "But you love her don't you? You were with her, hugging, kissing." "We had a bit of a problem this after noon." They're eyes met and he lightly kissed her. She stopped crying. She heard music.  
  
Its not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me,  
Oh no.  
Its just the nearness of you  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no.  
Its just the nearness of you  
  
When you're in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams  
Came true  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me  
The right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And feel in the night  
The nearness of you.  
  
They kissed again, they held this one longer. She looked in to his eyes. They just stood there, staring at each other. They heard the clapping of shoes behind them. They both looked to see who was there. "So, the Knucklehead and Princess Spirit have finally met."  
"Rouge, you idiot. Don't you know when to and not to buck in to people's business?" Knuckles said cruelly.  
"Hey, love, it's my job." She pushed Tikal aside and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Get of me, you ding bat." He shoved her vilently, not leaving Tikal's side.  
"I just want to tell you two it was midnight. Most people are leaving.including Sonic and everyone. You might miss you ride, Knuckles."  
"Hey! I live on this island, idiot. I know my way home." He snapped.  
"Fine, fine, have a wonderful night." She turned and left.  
"Maybe we should go inside." Tikal said, resuming the long stare Rouge had interrupted.  
"I guess you're right.let's go." They walked hand and hand back in the palace.  
  
Most of the people had left. Mostly only the cleaning maids were there, cleaning up the mess. They walked toward the front of the palace and went out side.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Knuckles asked.  
"Of course." They held each other and kissed. Tikal was glad Cass wasn't at the party anymore. See would have been bugging her about how the night went. She'd be really excited and energetic when all Tikal really wanted to do right now is go to bed.she was tired.  
"Bye!" He called as he ran to his house.  
"Bye." Tikal whispered. She sent a little wave his way and turned around to go up to bed.  
  
At Knuckles' house.  
  
"Oh, boy am I tired." Knuckles said to himself as he walked into his apartment. He put his jacket down and threw himself on the couch and grabbed the CD player remote. He clicked the on button, and to his liking, a perfect song for him was on to put him to sleep with lovely dreams of Tikal. While listening he dozed off to sleep.  
  
If I were a painter  
I would paint my reverie  
If that's the only way for you to be with me  
  
We'd be there together  
Just like we used to be  
Underneath the swirling skies for all to see  
  
And I'm dreaming of a place  
Where I could see your face  
And I think my brush would take me there  
But only.  
  
If I were a painter  
And I could paint a memory  
I'd climb into the swirling skies to be  
With you  
I'd climb into the swirling skies to be with  
You.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hi! Alex here! Did you like it? Go easy on the review, it's my first one! Should I do another one? New characters? What? Yeah it was mushy, but that's my specialty! Thanks for reading! Oh, yeah, for Rouge fans, in my stories, she will NOT love Knuckles!!!!! Julie-Su won't, either!!!!! Sorry, I don't like them very much! Wait.what I really mean is that I HATE them!!!! (sorry) -Chosen One (Alex) 


	2. Someone in the Way

This is part two!!!!! Yes! More mushiness! O yah, Cass and Sunny are two characters my friend and I made up! Also, some songs sung by Norah Jones. I don't own any Sonic characters.  
-Chosen One (Alex)  
  
Tikal awoke, stretching her arms. *Yawn* "What a strange dream.how did I get this dress?" She looked down. She had gotten into bed with the dress still on.  
"Because it wasn't a dream, Tikal." Cass walked into the room. "You went to bed late last night."  
"Last night was too good to be true. Are you sure we just didn't have the same dream?" Tikal said, getting out of bed.  
"Well, I woke up this morning to find my boyfriend lying on the couch. It wasn't a dream." Cass answered.  
"When did you get here?" Tikal sleepily rubbed her eyes.  
"Six. The cook let me eat breakfast here."  
"You're crazy. And go out on the balcony so I can change." Cass walked outside and Tikal changed.  
Five minutes later, Cass walked back in. "Hey, Juliet, Romeo wants to see you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's out there under the balcony." Cass said as if it happened to her every day.  
"Oh my gosh!" She ran out on the balcony and looked down. He was there all right. "Knuckles!" She called down. He looked up.  
"Hi, Tikal! They wouldn't let me inside the right way, and my phone's broken! Can you come down here?" He called up.  
"Uhhh, sure. Be right there!" She started to run down stairs and was outside in a flash.  
"Hello, beautiful." He said, hugging her. She kissed him. "So, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing really. I just woke up." She said.  
"Do you and Cass want to go to breakfast?"  
"Cass already had it, but I will." Tikal smiled.  
"Ooooo, but I wanna come anyway!!!" Cass squealed. Tikal gave her look that Knuckles didn't see. "But I don't have to." Cass said, backing away.  
"Okay, let's go then." Knuckles jumped into his car. It was a red convertible. "Get in." he said. Tikal jumped into the passenger's seat and they drove off to the diner.  
  
"So, tired?" Knuckles asked. He had one hand in the wheel with his elbow hanging over the side of the car door.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"I'm awake now." He said, smiling at her. On the side of the road they saw Julie-Su walking. Knuckles stared at her as they drove by. He seemed to almost miss her.  
"You miss her, don't you?" Tikal managed to say.  
"I don't need to." He said sternly. "I don't need her either, not with you." He was getting serious now.  
"Knuckles, you have to tell me why you broke up with her."  
"Why? I love you now. Isn't that enough?"  
"Knuckles, calm down. You obviously miss her. You need to tell me. It will make you feel better." She tried to sound calm herself, but she was a little mad at him for snapping back at her like that. She wasn't the one that decided they would date.  
"Well," His eyes started to water a little, but he wasn't going to start crying. "first, when she saw me go over to talk to you, she thought maybe we were already in a relationship. She got a little mad about that."  
"Oh.I'm sorry if I caused the break up." Tikal turned away.  
"Tikal," Knuckles switched his hands on the wheel so he could touch her. He put his hand on her leg. "don't worry, you weren't the reason. She assumed too much. It was her fault."  
"Does that mean you didn't really love me when you came over to talk to me?" She choked.  
"I liked you, a lot. I thought you were a very interesting person. And when Julie and I decided to part, I thought it would be a good idea for us to be together." He patted her knee and then put his attention toward the road again. They pulled into the diner parking lot. They both got out of the car and walked in.  
"Hey, Knuckles!" Someone called to them as they walked through the door. Knuckles looked at the table he was sitting at the day before. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, and a hedgehog Tikal had never seen before was sitting at the table.  
"Hey, guys." Knuckles said, leading Tikal to the table. They both sat down.  
"Hi, Tikal." Tails said, stirring his drink, even though it was a soda.  
"Hello." She looked around at the table. She knew most of them pretty well. She didn't know Shadow very well. She only new him as a really dark person that was mislead in taking revenge on the world.  
"Oh, Tikal, you haven't met Sunny yet." Sonic said. "She's Shadow's girlfriend." Shadow looked away in embarrassment.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Sunny said holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Tikal said shaking it.  
"So." Sonic said. "How was last night, Knuckles?" He smirked.  
"Sonic, shut up."  
"No, really, how was it?" Everyone looked at Knuckles.  
"Aw, great, Sonic, now you got everybody looking at me." Tikal didn't pay any attention to anyone at the table. While they teased each other, Tikal was concentrating on Julie-Su. She was sitting across the room, talking to her friend. Tikal could tell they were talking about her. Julie- Su looked over at Tikal in disgust. Tikal couldn't handle it. She felt too uncomfortable sitting in the same room as Julie-Su. Tikal stood up.  
"What's wrong?" Knuckles said, looking up at her.  
"Nothing, really." She said, looking at Julie-Su, and then she ran out the door.  
"Tikal, wait!" Knuckles exclaimed, running after her.  
  
When Knuckles was outside he called for Tikal again. "Tikal!!!" He looked around. When he was ready to jump back in his car and drive to the palace, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Knuckles." He turned around to see Julie-Su standing there. "Is she really worth the pain?" She asked.  
"What pain? I don't feel" he paused and tried to sound mad at her. "any pain."  
"You know what I'm talking about. She probably ran away because she felt guilt of taking you away from me. She doesn't really love you, Knuckles. She can't stand you. She just wanted to hurt me." Julie-Su lied.  
"No! She doesn't have it in her to lie like that! Guilt would way her down!"  
"Exactly! She's too timid for you. Come back to me. I actually love you. I'm tough. I know how to fight. I'm your type."  
"Type? Who cares? I need someone to protect. Not someone to protect me."  
"But you already have to protect the island. I can at least have your back." Julie-Su protested. She was starting to get frustrated. She thought it was going to be easy to get him back.  
"Well, I don't need your help." He said, pushing her away.  
"Knuckles." Julie-Su started a fake cry. Being easily tricked, Knuckles fell for it.  
"Julie, what's wrong? Stop crying."  
"It's just, I miss you so much."  
"Hmm."  
"I thought you would come to your senses about her." Julie-Su knew now she was getting to him. She kept crying. "She is nothing good. I thought you loved me."  
"That was before. Oh, Julie, stop. You're making me feel bad now."  
"But I can't! I miss you." In her thoughts, she was smiling. But if she really did, Knuckles would definitely catch on.  
"Okay, okay. We'll try it again." He put his arm around her.  
"Thanks. Do you want to go to the park?" She suggested. She wanted to get as far away from his friends because she knew they liked Tikal a lot more than her. "No. I'm still hungry." He was thinking about Tikal. He really didn't want to leave her. Was what Julie-Su said true?  
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said as he walked in with Julie-Su. "Where's Tikal?" "Yeah, I thought you dumped this one." Shadow agreed in his usual whispery voice. "Oh, guys, don't make her feel uncomfortable." He tried to sound as if nothing was wrong, but he really felt torn up. What if Tikal saw him with Julie-Su? "Ummm, Knuckles, after the meal I need to talk to you, okay?" Sonic said. "Yeah, okay." "Right now we have to talk about the concert in three days." "Oh, yeah! Me on drums!" "Yeah. Here's the poster." Sonic showed it to him. It had the instruments they all played:  
  
Sonic- main guitar  
Shadow- bass  
Rouge- sax (extra help with effects) flute/xylophone  
Tails- piano, electric piano, trumpet  
Knuckles- drums, percussion  
Amy- extra effects, xylophone/flute  
  
"That's cool." Knuckles said, studying the paper again. "Guess what?" Sonic said, laughing. "Rouge got a new saxophone!!! Guess what color it is?" He couldn't stop laughing. "Pink?" "Almost, but since it's so funny I'll just tell you, black with pink heart keys!!!" They both started cracking up uncontrollably. "Will you two calm down?!?!" Julie-Su exclaimed. The two friends stopped immediately and looked at her. "Well, so much for that." Knuckles sighed.  
  
After they got their food and finished, Sonic asked Knuckles over to his apartment. When they got there he said, "So, what's with Julie-Su? I thought you were going well with Tikal." "What do you mean? Tikal can't stand me." Knuckles just repeated what Julie- Su had told him. "What? Who told you that? Julie-Su?" "Yeah, and that matters because?" Knuckles gave him a piercing look. "Well, she's lying. Tikal is really in love with you." Sonic wasn't actually sure, but he guessed just from the way she acted around him. Love in her eyes, always deep in thought, that kind of thing. "Oh, and how do you know that?" Knuckles said in a threatening voice. Well, how do you know she doesn't?" There was a long silence, and Knuckles left.  
  
At the palace.  
  
"I'm going back out to be with Knuckles in a second; just I didn't want to be with Julie-Su." Tikal assured her worried friend.  
"Yeah, okay, but what happens if they're not there?" Cass was guessing what was going to happen. She didn't want Tikal's feelings to be hurt. "Maybe you should wait here for Knuckles to call you." Cass fiddled with her fingers nervously.  
"Why do you worry so much? You're usually not like this." Tikal said in a carefree way. She started to walk back to the diner.  
  
She went the long way through town so she could maybe see some new happenings. She went through the park smiling a happy, carefree smile when she saw the most disturbing thing. "What?" Tikal started crying. She saw Knuckles with his arm around Julie-Su. They didn't see her because they were faced the other way. Her head was on his shoulder; the perfect love scene. Tikal ran. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "What did I do, Knuckles? All I ever wanted was for you to love me and my dream came true. Ever since then my life has been horrible. What did I do?" Tikal was so indulged in thought as she ran she didn't notice the blue hedgehog she bumped into.  
"So, you saw them?" He said to her. She kept crying, but she stopped in front of him.  
"Yeah, what did I do?" Her head was bent and there were red streaks all down her face.  
"Nothing-Julie-Su lied to him. Come to my apartment. Amy, Sunny, and Shadow are there."  
"Um, okay." Tikal calmed her self a little, but she was still upset. She walked to the apartment with Sonic, and when she got there, she felt better. Everyone made her feel better by telling jokes and playing board games. When everything and everyone was happy, the red echidna burst through the door. "Having a party without the party maker?" Knuckles laughed. Then he saw Tikal. "Tikal." He said in a smart-alick tone, raising an eye brow.  
"Yeah?" She said in a timid voice. All of a sudden she was scared. "Scared? Why am I scared? This is my boyfriend. Yeah he's tough, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?" She thought.  
Sonic interrupted anything that was going to happen, "Both of you, come into my room, okay?" Both of them walked in. He was looking at her in a cruel way; she was looking down at her feet, biting her lip. "So, Tikal, do you really love Knuckles?" Sonic said. Before Tikal could say any thing, Knuckles bucked in.  
"What are you, a judge?"  
"Shut-up."  
"Why?"  
"Let her speak."  
"No. She hates me, don't you? You just wanted to get me away from Julie-Su. You greedy little," He turned toward her to threaten her with his fist, but Sonic pushed him away.  
"Think of what you're saying, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.  
"Knuckles," Tikal said. Knuckles seemed to calm down. "Why would you think that? You came to me to go out. I love you." she started to cry more. Then she got mad. She surprised them both with a shout full of hatefulness. "And if you don't want to believe me, screw you! I don't need you!" She lied. "I'll just try and get my self to start hating you!" She slammed open the door, mistakenly pushing over Amy, Sunny, and Shadow, who was leaning on the door listening in on the conversation. Having the spare key to Knuckles' car, she got inside and drove away. Knuckles and Sonic just stood still with their mouths open. Meanwhile Shadow and Sunny helped each other up.  
"Where's Amy?" Sunny asked. They both heard a small muffled voice.  
"Ack. Here." Shadow moved the door away from the wall and Amy fell to the ground. "Ow"  
  
The next day at rehearsal.  
  
"No, no, no, Knuckles, you keep playing the wrong beat. That one is for my theme song, not City Escape."  
"I don't know, Sonic,"  
"Well, you were playing it okay at yesterday's rehearsal."  
"No, not that. Tikal can't hate me, can she? That was harsh."  
"Everything will be okay come concert time, just concentrate on the music, okay?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Who cares about a stupid little echidna princess any way when you have me to look at?" Rouge struck a pose.  
"I hate you, Rouge. You know that." Knuckles said with a smile. He wasn't in the mood for fighting.  
"Oh, shoot!" Rouge stomped her foot. "I was hoping you tackle me!"  
"JUST SHUT UP, OK?!" Knuckles stood up, but Sonic sat him back down at the drum set.  
"Knuckles, calm down. Rouge, shut-up. Now let's get back to work, okay?" Sonic said in a demanding tone. "Sonic, can we work on my theme song a lil' more?" Tails asked.  
"Tails, we know yours by heart. We don't need to."  
"Okay." Tails said in a disappointing tone, and sat back down at his electric piano.  
"We need a little work on Rouge's so let's do that." They played the song, but Knuckles was still thinking of Tikal. Having to sing in the song didn't make him feel better either. He kept singing the wrong words.  
"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled at him. "You're supposed to make the song sound better by being in the back around, not make it sound as horrible as possible!"  
"Well, sorry, Miss I'm-so-perfect!"  
"How dare you!" She said, turning around.  
"You guys are getting out of hand! We have a concert in two days!" Sonic was getting frustrated.  
"Yeah, guess your right. The only way I'll feel better is if I go to the palace and make up with her. I'll see you guys later." He dropped his drums sticks and left.  
  
Meanwhile at the palace.  
  
"I so knew this was going to happen!" Cass said, walking back and forth across the floor in front of Tikal's bed. Tikal was lying on the bed all teary eyed, looking into no where. "What were you thinking when you said that to him?!?!" Cass thought and thought about how to get them back together.  
"Cass, we're going to see him soon. I have his car. He's going to have to come, even if he doesn't want to see me." She started cry into her pillow again.  
"It's really to bad that all the people who work for you are having a day off, I'd call them to get you something."  
"Hey is that the door bell?" Tikal got up to go to the door when Cass insisted she didn't.  
"No, Tikal, I'll get it. You wait here." Cass went down stairs and at the door was Knuckles.  
"Yeah, what do you want? The car is right there if you want it." Cass said to him.  
"I'm not here for that. Is Tikal here?"  
"Why do you want to see her? You will just hurt her again!"  
"No I won't! I wanted to apologize!"  
"You can do that later. Now is not the time."  
"What are you, her body guard?" Knuckles asked impatiently. He was ready to tackle Cass.  
"No! Just a concerned friend!"  
"Well, if you are or aren't, I'm going to talk to her right now!"  
"No you won't! Why don't you just go back to that little robotic idiot, Julie-Su!"  
"Okay! Now you've got me mad!" He yelled. He tackled her ready to run in the door up to Tikal's room. All of a sudden Tikal was running down the stairs. She had heard Cass scream.  
"What are you doing?!?!" Tikal screamed as she pushed Knuckles away from Cass.  
"I was trying to--" Tikal cut him off.  
"Oh, so now you're after my best friend!"  
"No! Tikal you've changed! You were never like this!"  
"Well," She started to cry. "Am I really different, Knuckles?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh-no! I didn't mean--" She ran up to her room crying.  
"You made her cry!" Cass fallowed Tikal up stairs.  
"Shoot!" Knuckles ran under the balcony where he heard Tikal crying and talking.  
"Oh, I love him so much. Why does it have to be this way?" She moaned and Knuckles decided to leave. He hated to have to hear her cry. "Wait a minute. Julie-Su! She's the one that's stole me back after our break-up!" He thought. He started to run all the way to Julie-Su's apartment, forgetting about his car.  
When he got to the apartment, he burst open the door, almost breaking it. He started yelling at her and throwing his arms up. She just sat there like nothing was happening. Just looking at him.  
"What's wrong, Knuxie?" She said in a cutsie way.  
"What's wrong?! You know what's wrong! Tikal is crying all the time because you stole me from her! She thinks I did it to hurt her!"  
"What do you mean?" Julie-Su stood up. "She stole you from me. I was just getting you back, Knuxie." She said calmly. He started yelling more, and she walked over to him and started giving him a shoulder massage. He stopped yelling and calmed down.  
"Julie--stop--stop--" He was in a trance until he remembered the real reason he was here. "Julie-Su!" He threw her onto the couch.  
"Knuxie! You haven't called me that in along time!"  
"Stop calling me that! This relationship is over!"  
"What?" She whispered, out of breath.  
"You heard me, OVER, it's OVER!" He ran out the door, back to the palace. This time he wasn't going to forget his car. He ran to the balcony and looked up. He didn't hear anything, though. He got his car and left.  
  
Two days later at the concert.  
"Do you see her anywhere?" Knuckles asked Tails, whose electric piano was almost next to his drum set. Knuckles looked around franticly.  
"Who, me?" Julie-Su startled him as she came up from behind.  
"No, I wasn't. Besides, I told you two days ago that the relationship was over. Do I have to explain that again?!"  
"No, no, of coarse not, Knuxie- I mean, Knuckles."  
"Well, now it's guardian to you."  
"What?"  
"Do you have hearing problems or something? Do I have to repeat everything to you?"  
"No! I can hear. I'll see you after the concert."  
  
"Yeah right. I'm sure I will." He said sarcastically, and then went back to preparing his drum set.  
"Will the Sonic Team band please come up to start!" the announcer said on the microphone.  
"Okay everyone, let's do this!" Sonic said as he lead Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Rouge up to the stage. Knuckles was already up there.  
"Sonic, you're going to be great!" Amy said to him as he picked up his guitar.  
"Thanks, Amy. You will too--I hope." He said back. "Hey, everyone!" He said into the microphone. Some girls screeched in excitement. Sonic laughed to himself because he wasn't used to the loud microphone. "We're gonna start with one of my favorites--my theme song!" Everyone laughed even though it wasn't funny.  
During the song Tikal looked at the drum player. She knew it would be Knuckles, that's why she came. She couldn't understand what was happening. Did he love or not? The question went round and round in her head. Tikal just sat there with Cass at the table. She was ready to give up.  
She listened really close when Knuckles sang, or rapped his theme song. "Cool!" Cass stood up and waved her arms around like other girls were doing.  
"Cass, it has a swear in it!" She said, looked up at her smiling friend. Cass frowned and sat down.  
"You're just upset--have fun! Come on! We've listened to this song over a million times!"  
"Okay." Tikal stood up. "This is fun!" She started to smile.  
"Tikal! You have to go up there!"  
"What? Why?"  
"Okay, all you have to do is go up to the stage and just kinda--jump on!"  
"Nononono! I came here to watch him, not to make a fool of him!"  
"You won't!" Just then the song ended.  
"Well," Tikal said, relived. For she knew Cass could talk her into anything. "Looks like the song is over! Too bad!"  
"You're a party pooper!" Cass said, out of breath. In a little while Sonic and the gang had sang most of their songs.  
"Okay, everyone! Thanks for listening! We'll be back on after a couple more singers!" Sonic said into the microphone. When Sonic got off stage, a couple girls came over to him screeching.  
"Sonic! Sonic! Ahhh! We're meeting Sonic!" Then they jumped on him. A couple others ran over to Shadow.  
"Oh my God!" One of the girls said to him. "I can't believe I'm meeting you, Shadow!" She hugged him then gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He just stood there. He was never used to this kind of attention. "Are you busy Saturday night? I've already made plans for our first date! I've been planning ever since I knew I was going to come to your concert!!!!"  
"uh--" His mouth was wide open.  
"NO! He can't!" Sunny budged in,  
"Oh, and why can't he, hm? It's not like you know him." She said putting her hands on her hips and piercing her lips.  
"She--she--" Shadow started to point at Sunny.  
"Well, actually, he's my boyfriend. Now bug off!"  
"Shadow, is that true?" The girl asked, as if to prove her wrong or to say she was lying.  
"uh, yeah." He pulled her toward him and held a long kiss on her lips.  
"Oh, I love you, Shadow!" And with that they went back to kissing. The girls slowly walked away, all disappointed.  
  
"Oh, Cass," Tikal turned toward her, but she wasn't there.  
"Hey!" She was startled.  
"Oh my God! Oh. Knuckles. Hi." She faced toward the stage and looked down at the table.  
"Tikal, I just wanted to--"  
"Knuckles," She put her hand on his lips. "I know." He put his arms around her and they embraced. Tears came to her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he looked at her.  
"Nothing. Its happiness." She smiled at him and he studied her face.  
"She's so beautiful.why did I ever let her go?" He thought. He looked up at the stage and she let go of him. Julie-Su was up there getting ready to sing.  
  
"I'm singing this song in honor of our guardian, Knuckles." Knuckles stood up to protest but Tikal sat him back down. She whispered in his ear.  
"It's okay--just wait, alright?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Julie-Su went up to the microphone and started to sing.  
  
Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us with their lies.  
  
I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In the fields where the yellow grass grows  
Knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
  
She stepped away from the microphone and walked off stage. There was a lot of clapping for her. Julie-Su then walked over to where Knuckles and Tikal were sitting.  
"So, Knuckles," She ignored Tikal who was sitting next to him. "Do you want to?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you!" Knuckles stood up in front of her and she pulled him over quickly and gave him a long kiss.  
"Get off him!" Tikal got up and pulled her away while Knuckles wiped his mouth.  
"Okay, now it's deffenetly over! Good bye! I don't want to see you anymore!" He grabbed Tikal's hand and ran to the door.  
"Knuckles! Stop!" Tikal stopped him as they got out of the door.  
"What? Why?"  
"Just wait here, okay?" She straightened herself out and disappeared behind the door. Knuckles walked around the parking lot waiting. He kicked a rock around and looked up at the door again.  
"Where is she?" He said to himself. She had been in there so long. Then he looked up as he saw the door open. Knuckles Expected to see Tikal walk out, but it was Shadow and Sunny holding hands and smiling at each other. They were enjoying each other's company--just like the first night he spent with Tikal. "Shadow!" Shadow looked up to see Knuckles running toward him.  
"Yeah?" Knuckles stopped in front of Shadow.  
"Did you see Tikal in there?"  
"Yeah. She was talking to Cass about something. Then she talked to Sonic. Then Sunny. Then me. Then--"  
"What did she say?  
"She said 'Great job on the concert!' then she talked to Amy about something that seemed sneaky."  
"Oh my God--is she still in there?"  
"Why don't you go in and check?"  
"Cause she told me to stay here."  
"So? Just go in! Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." He smiled and gave Sunny kiss and they walked back to his car. Knuckles opened the door. Inside the lights were off and it seemed as though no one had been in there for a week. It was so dark, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.  
"Hello?" That second, the spot light lit a part of the stage. On it was Tikal.  
"Knuckles, this is the song that I heard the first night."  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
It isn't your sweat conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
When you're in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams  
Came true  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me  
The right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And feel in the night  
The nearness of you.  
  
"Tikal," from the stage, she smiled at him and faded away in the darkness. Soon she was in front of him. There was a faint light coming from who knows where.  
"I wanted to sing to you," Their arms were around each other. "I didn't want to make it like she had sung to you and I hadn't."  
"Tikal, I love you even without the song--"  
"I know--" He put his hand on her face and kissed her. "I love you, Knuckles. I wish we could be together all the time." She said to him.  
"We can."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tikal," he kneeled on the ground and took a small box out of his pocket. "I know we've only been dating for a short time, but we've known each other for a long time--will you be my wife?"  
"Knuckles," She gasped. "Of course I will!" He stood up and she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "Of course I will!" She started to cry of happiness. Knuckles smiled as he rubbed her back.  
  
The next day at the diner with Cass.  
  
"Oh my God! That is the biggest rock I have ever seen!" Cass said as she looked at the ring on Tikal's finger.  
"It's not that big, Cass." She smiled.  
"It's beautiful!" Cass kept looking at it like there would be no tomorrow. Knuckles and Sonic came in.  
"Hi, Tikal--Cass." Knuckles sat down next to Tikal and kissed her lightly. Sonic took a seat next Cass and she gave him a cute glare and straightened her back.  
"Oh, God." He looked away.  
"Hmf." She answered. Knuckles looked at them and then at his fiancée.  
  
"So, when do you want to hold the ceremony?"  
"Not sure yet."  
"Well think about it, okay? I already know who is going to be my best man." He looked over at Sonic who was trying to ignore Cass.  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sonic asked Cass.  
"Well, I can arrange to not have one." She giggled.  
"Oh-no--" Sonic looked away again.  
"Are you sure we should have them sitting next to each other?" Tikal whispered in Knuckles' ear.  
"They'll be okay." He smiled, and then they kissed.  
"I'm so happy, Knuckles."  
"Well' I can see why!" He said in a joking way. "You've got me!" He put on a heroic smile and sat up straight. Tikal laughed and hugged him.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey, everyone! Did you like this one? I even already started a different chapter, but its so stupid, I feel like throwing up when I read it over. I think I'll re-do it. But tell me if you like this one. AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT! THANX! ^_~ ^-^ dat a kitty kat! -Chosen One (Alex) 


	3. The Decision

Here it is!!! Chapter THREE! This is the re-do of the third chapter that you never read! Its better! And, I have some "thank yours" on my profile. I didn't want to put them in the stories, cuz then you'd probably run away from my story. ;_; don't run away! Well, anyway, they're there if you want to see them. Here it is:  
  
It was late in the evening, and Tikal was thinking of what her new life with Knuckles would be like. That's when it had occurred to her that she was marrying the guardian. Well, yeah, she knew, but wasn't that the reason she had kept her secret in the first place? Tikal shook her head doubtfully. The long grass that she was lying in tickled her face. Her eyes closed slowly, and soon she was asleep.  
  
--"Hi, Knuckles!" A voice echoed in her head. Then she realized it was her's. Knuckles stood before her.  
"Hi." His face was solemn. Tikal studied it.  
"What's wrong?" They were standing in a foggy field. There weren't any stars twinkling. Tikal shivered. She watched as Knuckles' face went from forlorn to terrified. Tikal didn't react. His gaze was above her, and he started running. "Knuckles! Don't leave me!" Tikal was afraid to look behind her. She heard a swooping sound, and all of a sudden her feet wouldn't walk. She couldn't move. I giant bird came down and grabbed Tikal. She thought it was the end when she found herself up at the mantle in a church with Knuckles.  
He was looking happy and his eyes were full of excitement as he gazed at her. "Knuckles," She whispered. The minister seemed as though he didn't hear her, which was a good thing.  
Tikal looked around her. A line of her friends were behind her. She looked down at her feet. She was in a wedding dress. The wedding! She was here! She turned to the minister in question.  
"Princess Tikal, do you take The Guardian, Knuckles, as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to take care of him through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Tikal snapped back into attention. She had been waiting to say this all her life.  
"I do."  
"And, Guardian, do you take Princess Tikal as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to take care of her though sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Knuckles looked at Tikal with a smile.  
"Now you may kiss the bride!" The minister said with enthusiasm. Knuckles came toward Tikal and they linked hands. Their lips were two inches away from pronouncing them husband and wife, when the large church doors crashed to the ground. The giant chandelier fell from the ceiling, making it dark and cold. Fog buried the pews, and rested at Tikal's feet. She looked at Knuckles. He was half-un-conscious on the floor.--  
  
And Tikal awoke screaming. She sat up-right in her bed. She was sweating like crazy when she realized it had all been a bad dream. Cass came running into the room. "Tikal! What's wrong?!" Tikal was breathing heavily. Cass came to her bed- side. "Are you alright? You're sweating like crazy!" "I-I," She paused. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She shook it off and got out of bed. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to talk about it?" Cass asked, following her. "I'm okay, really. How did I get into my bed? All I remember is lying down in the field last night." "You fell asleep out there, and Knuckles found you. He brought you in and I stayed over night to make sure you were okay." "Oh. Knuckles." She said as if in her own world. "How is he?" Cass rolled her eyes un-comfortably.  
"Um, good. He wants to see you today. That is, if you're feeling alright." Cass giggled teasingly. Because of her dream, Tikal was afraid of facing Knuckles again. She decided not to tell anyone the dream. Just a dream, right? Nothing's going REALLY happen, right?  
  
At the park.  
  
Tikal walked around nervously, waiting for Knuckles. She was meeting with him so they could possibly plan for the wedding, and at the same time enjoy each other's company. Tikal saw Knuckles walk onto the grass.  
"Knuckles!" She screamed. He was surprise to hear the blast of his fiancée's voice so early in the morning. Tikal ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Knuckles," She buried her face in his chest.  
"Hey, Tikal, it was just yesterday we saw each other, did you really miss me that much?" Knuckles commented, holding her around the waist. She looked up at him. He suddenly saw the sorrowed look on her face. He led her to a bench. "Are you alright, dear?" He asked.  
"Well, Knuckles," She started, but then remembered that she had promised herself not to tell anyone about her dream. "Have you been, you know, sleeping well?" She asked. Knuckles looked perplexed.  
"Um, yeah."  
"Okay, just wondering."  
"Is everything REALLY alright?" He asked again.  
"Um, I don't know, I feel like something is going to happen. Something bad, Knuckles." Tikal looked at Knuckles. He was looking down at the ground, trying to figure out what she could be talking about.  
"What do you mean 'something bad'? Tikal, we're getting married. What could go wrong?" They stared at each other. Tikal wasn't even sure. She decided now to forget about the whole dream and stop being worried all the time.  
"You're right." She said, obviously having a change in mood. "Let's go do something, Knuckles." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"That's the Tikal I wanna see." He commented.  
  
Little did both of them know that someone was watching them from a tree.  
"That Tikal has turned Knuckles into a softy. At least that how it looks. I have to get her." The person mumbled.  
  
At the diner.  
  
"So, you guys are sure you're going to have the wedding held on August 1st?!" Both Tikal and Knuckles looked at Sonic, who seemed as if he was trying to change their minds.  
"What's the problem with August 1st?" Knuckles said, looking at Tikal out of the corner of his eye.  
"Uh, nothing, it's just today is June 15th. August 1st is so close. You've got planning to do!"  
"We've planned everything, Sonic. We just need to send out invitations." Tikal corrected, shaking her head.  
"Oh, well then you guys are off well." Sonic said, relaxing. There was a long pause then a bullet blasted through the window, smashing it. Knuckles pulled him and herself out of the way just in time. In stead of hitting them, it hit a man across the room, killing him.  
"OH MY GOD!!" Tikal screamed, running over to him. Of course, there was already a crowd circled around him. Knuckles followed, and so did Sonic.  
"Hey, isn't that the guy who works at the bank?" Someone asked.  
"Yeah! It is. I think his name was Fred." Someone else answered. Soon policemen were in the diner, investigating. Everyone was asked for their numbers and addresses, and was asked to leave.  
"Oh, Sir, I have something that might help you!" Tikal managed to get one police's attention.  
"Yes?" He said turning around. Knuckles was standing behind Tikal when he noticed that they were the only ones in the diner except for the owner and the FBI. "Oh, Princess Tikal!" The echidna policeman finally realized. "What were you saying?"  
"My fiancée and I were sitting over there in that booth when the bullet came in. It was aimed for me, but luckily The Guardian, my fiancée, moved me."  
"I see. Thank you, Princess. Your information is vital."  
"Your welcome." Tikal said, pulling on Knuckles to follow her out. "Knuckles," Tikal started, holding his hands. "I'm so thankful for you. Thank you for getting me out of the way." She whispered, then she kissed him, and he held her.  
'Who would want to kill her?' Knuckles thought. Tikal felt Knuckles' heart beating. She felt as if she was one with him. Their hearts were beating in unison, and they both felt it.  
"That was weird." Tikal said, pulling away.  
"I guess." Knuckles mumbled. All of a sudden Tikal was on the ground holding her leg. She was crying and screaming at the same time. "TIKAL! What's wrong?!" Knuckles was immediately at Tikal's side, trying to pry her and off her leg.  
"I think-I think I got shot;" Tikal managed to say before she passed out.  
"POLICE!" Knuckles yelled, not wanting to leave her side. Good thing they were somewhat outside the diner or no one would have been there. Policemen spilled out of the diner to come to Tikal's aid.  
"It's the PRINCESS!" One of them exclaimed.  
"What happened, son?" The investigator asked. He signaled for some of the officers to leave, but some of them were too concerned about their Princess.  
"We were standing here and someone shot her leg. It must have been too much for her, because she passed out." Knuckles answered.  
"And how are you related to the Princess? We may have to ask you to leave." The investigator warned.  
"I am her fiancée. I am also the Guardian. I think I should be able to stay." Knuckles said, getting defensive.  
"Oh, pardon, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were,"  
"Yes, I know, a lot of people don't. Now WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT TIKAL?!" Knuckles said, holding her closer to himself.  
"Guardian, Sir, you have to calm down, everything will be alright. An ambulance is on the way." Another officer said.  
Finally the ambulance came, and the volunteers tried to get Tikal onto the stretcher.  
"Everything is alright, she's only hurt, and nothing is going to happen to her." A kind Doctor echidna said to him. He looked at the woman and loosened his gripe on Tikal. As they put her into the stretcher, Tikal mumbled Knuckles' name and passed out again.  
"It seems like she's never gotten shot in her life." An on-looker mentioned. Unfortunately, Knuckles heard him and came running over. He held the Echidna from the shirt collar and looked at him through hurt eyes.  
"YOU HAVEN'T, EITHER, A**HOLE!" Knuckles dropped the guy and ran off.  
  
At Cass's House.  
  
"Knuckles, she's okay! There's nothing to worry about! Really!" Cass patted him on the back lightly as he stared into no-where off her porch. "Here-have a drink." She handed him a glass of wine and he simply held it and didn't drink it. "Knuckles-she got shot in the leg. She's going to live."  
"I know-but it's just-will she be better for the wedding?"  
"Yes. All they have to do is remove the bullet, and give her stitches. I'm sure it didn't hit the bone."  
"How are you so sure?!" He said, picking up his voice.  
"Because! Even though Tikal may seem fragile and delicate, she's actually pretty tough. She's been trough a lot, you know!" After that, things got quiet.  
"You're right-I'm exaggerating it. She'll be okay." Knuckles confessed. He seemed to calm down and started drinking the wine.  
  
A dreary Knuckles opened his door. He had been at Cass' house for comfort until 11:00 at night. She hadn't really helped, but being with one of Tikal's friends kind of helped. They played monopoly and scrabble, but that was about it. The rest of the time they were talking about the fun times they had had with Tikal.  
Knuckles turned the light on to find Julie-Su Lying on the couch.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled at her, causing her to jump. She got up and walked over to him. Her calmness frustrated him.  
"I'm just stopping by." She said in a sassy tone. "I heard your girlfriend died."  
"She just got shot in the leg, she can't die from that!" He said, pushing Julie-Su away.  
"But what if there was poison in that bullet?" Knuckles went pale. He hadn't thought of that.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yelled. She ran out, afraid of what he might do. He sat down and mourned. Knuckles promised himself that he would visit her in the morning.  
  
August 30th, the day before the wedding.  
  
"I'm so happy, Knuckles!" Tikal exclaimed. Her leg was better, and it turned out that there was no poison and the bullet didn't even hit her bone. "Tomorrow is the wedding!" She giggled playfully as she hugged and kissed him. Knuckles smiled. They were standing in the park, one of their favorite places to be together.  
Again, a bullet missed Tikal and hit the tree next to her. Knuckles grabbed her close.  
"This guy has really bad aim." Knuckles mumbled as he lifted Tikal off her feet and carried her to the palace. When they got there, Knuckles slammed the door and let Tikal down. Tikal sighed.  
"Knuckles," She started. "I had this dream a while ago, and think it has something to do with this." Knuckles looked concerned. Tikal told him the dream, and he thought for a moment.  
"Tikal, that's impossible."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because the wedding is going to be at the shrine of the Master Emerald. There aren't any doors, or pews."  
"Yes, but the doors and the smoke and you passing out could mean anything! The wedding is obviously not safe!" Tikal knelt on the ground in sorrow. Knuckles followed and put his arm around her.  
"Tikal, nothings going to happen. Trust me. I will protect us from anything that will happen." Knuckles gave her a smile, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
The next day was the wedding. Tikal had her dress on and was posing in front of the mirror for herself when there was a knock at the dressing room door (they brought a trailer along to the shrine so that she could get ready).  
"Who is it?" Tikal called through.  
"You're future killer." The voice said. Before Tikal could do anything, the door burst open and standing there with a gun in her hand was Julie-Su. Julie-Su quietly closed the door.  
"So it was you all along!" Tikal gasped, backing up into the wall.  
"Yes, and I would have gotten you the when I hit your leg if it weren't for that pink hedgehog."  
"Amy? Amy tried to save me?" Tikal murmured.  
"Too bad you're not going to be able to thank her." Julie-Su said, getting the gun ready to shoot.  
"No! Please don't kill me!" Tikal said, sliding down the wall. "What do you want from me?!" She screamed.  
"Knuckles. Refuse to marry him, and it will grant you you're life." Tikal started to cry. "And you can't tell him about this, or you'll be dead before you could say 'I do'."  
"No-not Knuckles. He means everything to me!" Tikal cried.  
"Looks like we have something in common, Princess. Now make something up, and tell them there will be no wedding!"  
"FINE!" Tikal screamed, sobbing. But Tikal wasn't ready to give up.  
  
Tikal went out side in her normal clothes, holding her stomach. She faked a fall, and everyone came running to her.  
"Tikal! What's wrong?!" Cass and Knuckles said at the same time.  
"Knuckles," Tikal said weakly. She pulled him down to her mouth and whispered in his ear [does he even have ears?!]. "Knuckles! Julie-Su has been the one! She's going to kill me if I marry you. Pretend to go over to her to talk, and then take her to jail, or something!" Knuckles nodded and told Cass what they were doing. Cass nodded and Knuckles walked over to Julie-Su, looking as if he were going to kiss her. Julie-Su put her arms out to him, and he quickly put them behind her back.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled, struggling.  
"Taking you to the police." He said calmly. As soon as Knuckles and Julie-Su were out of sight, Tikal got up and hugged Cass.  
"Okay, girl, time to get you ready!" Cass exclaimed.  
  
Now that Tikal knew nothing could happen to her as long as Julie-Su was gone, she felt much better. Once in her dress, her confidence was high.  
"I'm actually getting married!" Tikal exclaimed while Cass was putting on her make up.  
"And the party afterward will be so FUN!" Cass finished putting on Tikal's make up and started on her own face. Cass was in a bride's maid dress. It was blue silk with pink silk under it, so it looked a blue-ish pink. Tikal's dress was long and white [no kidding] and noble. It filled a lot of the tiny trailer's floor, and was hard to move in. Her vale was long and it had pearls lining it. Little flowers made of beads were sown into her dress. It was absolutely beautiful. Tikal took a minute and looked at her self in the mirror.  
"I'm-I'm different." She said, staring at the woman in the mirror.  
"A beautiful kind of different." Cass assured.  
"I mean-I can't believe it's me. I can't believe I'm getting married. In the beginning of my relationship with Knuckles, I thought of everything as impossible. I AM the princess. Isn't that what was stopping me in the beginning?" Tikal put her fore head in her heads. "Why am I doing this?!" She cried.  
"TIKAL!" Cass yelled. "I'm disappointed. The reason you're marrying him is because you love him. Before, I looked at you as a role-model because you didn't care what tradition said, or what other people said or thought. That SHOULD be the reason you marry someone. Love, not tradition. To think, YOU changed history. Once you marry Knuckles, people are going to say 'Princess Tikal was the first to marry a guardian.'. Besides the fact, you're marrying for love, and I'm proud-I'm proud to be your best friend." Cass sobbed for a minute then continued putting on her make up.  
"Thank you, Cass. I needed that. I'm so happy you're my best friend." They hugged each other and Cass walked outside because the wedding was going to start. That's when Pachacamac, her father, came in.  
"Tikal, it's time." Since Tikal and Knuckles' decision to marry, Pachacamac had been very stern with the both of them. He took her down the isle without a word.  
Tikal basically thought through out the whole ceremony. She didn't even think Knuckles was listening. They looked at each other every once in a while, and when they did, they're hearts beat in unison. Tikal looked at the line of her friends behind her. Her bride's maids were Cass, Amy, and some of Tikal's cousins from other echidna villages. Knuckles' best man was Sonic, and the Ring Barrier was Tails. Then, Tikal heard the words she had been waiting for. "Do you, Guardian Knuckles, take Princess Tikal as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to take care of her through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Knuckles beamed. "And, do you, Princess Tikal, take Guardian Knuckles as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to take care of him through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Tikal at first was about to say 'I do' but then she choked up. This was a decision she had to make for her self. She didn't know weather to listen to tradition, or love. In other words, her father and Knuckles. Knuckles' smile turned into a look of disappointment. Question was written all over his face. Tikal bit her lip. A tear slipped down her cheek. Her father's eyes were set on her, and she new what they were saying. Cass' face was frantic, as if saying 'what are you doing?!'. And, Knuckles. Knuckles eyes were full of pain at the moment. Tikal choked.  
  
~~~*~||||||||wait and see||||||||~*~~~ ~~~|*|~~~|*|~~~|*|~~~|*|~~~|*|~~~  
  
OKOK!! I KNOW it's a cliff hanger, but I did that on purpose!! When you review, first, tell me what you think about it, then, tell me weather or not you want them to get married. Last, give me reasoning. If you don't have a reason, ok, but give me one if you do. PLEASE!! If you follow the directions, it could depend on Tikal and Knuckles' future!!  
  
Knuckles: yeah, so make it good!!  
  
Tikal: --tradition, or love-- *still thinking*  
  
Pachacamac: TRADITION!  
  
Knuckles and Cass: LOVE!! 


End file.
